


too much of a good thing (won't be good for long)

by smolbeancarter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, F/F, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of a Lover, Pain, Public Execution, Suicidal Thoughts, royal shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeancarter/pseuds/smolbeancarter
Summary: Please read the tags yall.
Relationships: Assyria Crown Princess of Conia/Ambrosia Amuart, Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	too much of a good thing (won't be good for long)

Crown Princess Assyria was always known for her calm and compassionate nature. Level-headed, caring, and charitable towards those less fortunate than her, she was held in high regard by her people. Her Royal Court, however, saw her as a threat to the long-standing traditions of the Conian people. 

> _"Her Highness is a tyrant!"_
> 
> _"Did you hear that the Crown Princess has not yet chosen a suitor?"_
> 
> _"I heard that Princess Assyria is studying under a Druid."_
> 
> _"She is trying to reform the Court? Probably to marry her Royal Guardsman."_

These rumors and worse spread like the Plague throughout the entire aristocracy and eventually to her citizens. Assyria had not once been aware of the dirty looks the servants of the Hemlock Palace shot her way as she walked the grand halls or the whispers of disdain that hissed in the air as she walked hand-in-hand with her Royal Guard Ambrosia "Sia" Amuart. 

"Sia! Oh, how I have missed your warm embrace in these tumultuous times. I do not enjoy being away from you for even a moment, my sweet." Assyria exclaims as she zipped right into Ambrosia's loving arms, leaving a trail of feathers so dark you can't tell what color they are in her wake. Ambrosia catches her, but Assyria's speed causes them both to turn a bit. 

"I've only been away a week, my lo- I mean your Highness. I trust that you have been kept out of harms' way just as well as if I were here?" Ambrosia corrected herself, but it was too little too late. Sure enough, an informant for the courtier leading the dissenting nobles was around the corner, watching and listening to the entire interaction between the Crown Princess and her Guard. "Too much of a good thing won't be good at all, Your Highness." The informant scurried away after recording the things she saw, praying to the gods that this would be enough to keep her family alive.

* * *

"What in the Nine Realms do you mean _Ambrosia got arrested?_ And if she did, why was I not immediately informed of this?" Assyria asked incredulously of her Court during her weekly meeting with all fifty court members. When the room fell silent at the sight of the usually even-tempered Princess quite literally **steaming** with anger, she recollected herself before proceeding.

" ** _On what grounds_ _did you find it acceptable to arrest my personal guard_** **_without my knowledge?_** " 

Instead of the steaming hot anger from just a moment ago, this statement carried much more weight to it. Assyria's anger had cooled and hardened into a dangerous double-edged blade, capable of not only wounding her enemies but herself as well. "I see that none of you are willing to step forward and deal with my wrath, which is a wise decision. Answer me this, Courtiers: What is to become of my sweet?" An audible wave of shock rippled through her Court. The Crown Princess calling her Royal Guard by a term of endearment is not unheard of, but two Queens on the throne is unheard of.

This statement alone from Assyria was the final nail in the coffin for Ambrosia Amuart. 

"Do you all see now? The reign of Queen Assyria must never come, or it will spell the end of our prosperous Conia! Do you all see how her mind has been twisted by the dy-" The courtier never finished his outburst against the Princess, for a javelin pierced his chest. Blood splattered, staining the polished marble floors with red as he slumped over. Behind him stood the woman of the hour herself, Ambrosia.

"Sia! What in the hell are you doing? I could have-" Assyria was cut off by a pair of familiar lips meeting her own. Suddenly her mouth was filled with blood. Drops of warm liquid splattered across her cheeks, burning her skin with the pain of reality. She did not need to open her eyes to know that her lover was gone.

The scene that greeted Assyria's vision was worse than she imagined: Ambrosia had been stabbed through her side, piercing her lungs. Assyria tried every healing spell she knew, but it wasn't enough to save her. 

"My sweet... Sia..."


End file.
